


Dick Grayson x Reader

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: A/N: Song lyrics are in italics. Song is when we were young by Adele. Y/N is your name. This one is long, like 1,211 words. Due to this being a long ass story, I put a keep reading so that way people don’t have to scroll forever if they want to skip this. Also no happy ending again, but I am satisfy with the ending





	Dick Grayson x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song lyrics are in italics. Song is when we were young by Adele. Y/N is your name. This one is long, like 1,211 words. Due to this being a long ass story, I put a keep reading so that way people don’t have to scroll forever if they want to skip this. Also no happy ending again, but I am satisfy with the ending

_Everybody loves the things you do_   
_From the way you talk to the way you move_   
_Everybody here is watching you_   
_‘Cause you feel like home_   
_You’re like a dream come true_

Y/N was at another Gotham Gala wishing they never came. Across the ballroom they saw Dick looking beautiful as always. He was surrounded by glitz and glamour. As Bruce Wayne’s oldest, all the business people wanted to talk to him. All the girls wanted to dance with him and maybe get a date. That was how it always was. They remembered when it use to be them who was his date. He complained all night afterwards on how fake everyone was and how dull it was. Yet his smile made it seemed that he was enjoying every minute of it. 

  
_But if by chance you’re here alone_  
 _Can I have a moment before I go?_  
 _'Cause I’ve been by myself all night long_  
 _Hoping you’re someone I used to know_

No matter how many people asked Y/N to dance, they always turned them down. The only man they wanted to dance with was avoiding them all night. Who was his date tonight? Did he come alone? Would his date help keep Damian out of trouble like they use to do. 

All of these thoughts swirled in their head as they hung out in the corner alone. Bruce sent the invite like always. Just this time they accepted it. No one minus Bruce came to say hi. Most of the family had not talked to them since that night everything end. Every part of them wanted to go up and say hi to Dick. See if that spark was still there. Go to one of the family members to see if they still cared.   
  
_You look like a movie_  
 _You sound like a song_  
 _My God, this reminds me_  
 _Of when we were young_

As Dick walked around the room, flashbacks of galas together came and went. Sneaking some champagne as high schoolers thinking no one saw. Of course both Alfred and Bruce saw. They got benched from patrol for that one. Both learning to dance together. The first few galas there were much stepping on toes. Soon they got good enough to dance and hold conversations. Often whispering in each other’s ear about while surveying the crowd. Mission undercover at dances were their favorites.   
  
_Let me photograph you in this light_  
 _In case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were_  
 _Before we realized_  
 _We were sad of getting old_  
 _It made us restless_  
 _It was just like a movie_  
 _It was just like a song_

They were so close growing up, that drifting away never crossed their minds. Yet fate was cruel when she wanted to be. Dick went to join the Titans. Y/N hung up the cape after Jason’s death. They focused on school. Eventually going to pick the cape back up again. By then Dick had moved on and dated others. No longer close to each other. Now it felt like strangers. Yet they still had that spark for a bit until that one night when it ended for good. Y/N had thought Dick died only to find out it was a lie. 

 _I was so scared to face my fears_  
 _Nobody told me that you’d be here_  
 _And I swear you moved overseas_  
 _That’s what you said, when you left me_  
  
He never told you about Spiral, instead hiding all of it. In fact the whole family knew when he came back, but no one thought to tell them. If it was not for the Gotham News, they would never know Nightwing was alive and back. Y/N stormed into the manor fully planning on giving him a piece of their mind. 

They yelled at everyone for keeping it from them. He was back yet no one thought to call them. No matter that they had been there since the beginning. The one others would turn to when Dick wouldn’t talk to anyone. Just shut out completely like they never existed. 

This was the first time since then they have seen anyone, much less Dick. Yet just like then, they all shut Y/N out like they never existed. He acted like they were never in love at one point, each other’s first kiss, best friends, and often saved each other.   
  
_It’s hard to admit that_  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn’t gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?

It was getting too much with all the memories good and bad. The ignorance they were facing just a harsh reminder. The small part that kept hoping that one day he might still care was gone. He had seen them and still chose the same actions as last time. 

They called a cab with plans to head back home. Metropolis was their new home, away from everyone. Where they were a waitress who could blend in and try to make a new life for themselves. 

Waiting outside for the cab, it started to rain. It matched their mood perfectly. Ina way, this gala is what they needed: closure. Letting them know nothing had changed and it was time to move on once and for all. Then they heard it. A voice that could be picked out from a crowd. One they grew up knowing, but had not heard in a long time. 

“Y/N!”

Turning around, they saw Dick running. His perfect hair stuck against his head. Blue eyes visible from the down pouring rain. Once he caught up to them, he kissed them. It was just as great as they remember. Instead of love this time, it was desperation and sorry mixed in. Almost as if trying to make up for the time before. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Y/N said after they broke apart for air. One part of them wanted to accept the sorry kiss, but another knew they had been hurt too much. “Unfortunatly the time is out for that.”

The cab pulled up and Y/N gave the driver their address. Turning around they looked at Dick one last time. 

“You had all your chances. I never stopped you from coming to me before. You had the gala to talk to me. Yet you wait till no one can see us. You chose to freeze me out of your life, now it’s my turn. I cannot get hurt again, because this time I don’t think I can recover. I am doing whats best for me, which is cutting you out of my life, like you cut me out of yours.”

With that, Y/N got in the cab and left Dick standing there in the rain. They didn’t even look behind, instead focusing on being able to breath. It tore their heart apart to tell him no after wanting him so much. Yet they knew they had to move on. 

Dick stood there in the rain realizing the love of his life was gone for good this time. He had no one to blame but himself. 


End file.
